Tajemnica śmierci Marii Robotnik
by Varedna
Summary: Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, dlaczego Maria Robotnik musiała zginąć? Albo skąd Shadow wziął motocykl na swój wzrost? Odpowiedź znajdziecie tutaj! :D COMPLETE


**DISCLAIMER:** Maria, Shadow i inni bohaterowie Sonic'a nie należą do mnie. Troskliwe Misie, ani Gumisie też nie. Podobnie jak Kevin M. oraz Harley Davidson (a niech to!). Wielki Szef należy do mnie, ale chętnie komuś odstąpię taką marudę. Dorzucę w promocji grupę informatyków :D

Jeśli chcieliście się kiedyś dowiedzieć, skąd Shadow wziął Harleya na swój wzrost, albo dlaczego korporacja G.U.N. postanowiła zniszczyć kolonię ARK, to trafiliście we właściwe miejsce. Za szkody psychiczne i moralne wynikłe z czytania tych głupot autorka nie dopowiada. Odpowiada jej siostra. Ją skarżcie :p

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TAJEMNICA ŚMIERCI MARII ROBOTNIK**

Był to miły, spokojny wieczór. Zamknięta w swoim maleńkim pokoiku, milutka, choć poważnie chora dziewczynka – Maria Robotnik, zasiadła właśnie przed swoim komputerem. Było to doprawdy urocza istotka – ze swoimi długimi blond włoskami i dużymi niebieskimi oczętami – przywodziła na myśl małego aniołka. Teraz, czekając cierpliwie, aż uzyska połączenie z Internetem, rozejrzała się spokojnie dookoła. Pokoik był nieduży, ale bardzo przytulny. Urządzony w głównej mierze słodkimi, pastelowymi barwami – różem i błękitem. Wszędzie piętrzyły się stosy pluszowych zwierzaków. Maleńki pluszowy psiak patrzał na nią swoimi dużymi, ufnymi oczkami nawet z ekranu monitora. Tuż obok jej krzesełka zaś, chrapał sobie w najlepsze najprawdziwszy czarno-czerwony jeż. Jej przyjaciel i obrońca – Shadow.

Wtem, cichutki dźwięk dobiegający z głośników zaalarmował dziewczynkę, iż w końcu udało jej się uzyskać połączenie ze światową siecią informacyjną. Być może zastanawiacie się teraz, co tego spokojnego wieczoru, robi nasza mała bohaterka w Internecie. Odpowiedź jest prosta drogi czytelniku. To samo, co robi każdego wieczoru. Próbuje opanować świa… znaczy szuka informacji na temat Troskliwych Misiów. Trzeba Wam bowiem wiedzieć, że nasza mała Maria jest ich zagorzałą wielbicielką. Należy nawet do ich fan-clubu i listy mailingowej.

Tak więc dziewczynka rozsiadła się wygodnie na krzesełku, wpisała hasło w wyszukiwarkę i czekała. Nie zauważyła jednak, że w roztargnieniu popełniła niewielki błąd. Zamiast słowa „gumiś" napisała 'gunmiś'.

Gdy w końcu na ekranie pojawiła się lista trafnych stron, Maria kliknęła na pierwszą z nich. Jej oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodeczki: _Ojej. Jaka fajna nowa strona_ – Pomyślała dziewczynka. Nigdy wcześniej na takiej nie była. Zamiast kolorowej tapety ze słodkimi misiaczkami przywitał ją czarny ekran oraz okienko z napisem:

**Informacje, do których próbujesz się dostać są oznaczone klauzulą tajności. Podaj hasło.**

Maria nie bardzo wiedziała, co to jest ta „klauzula" ale jedno pojęła w lot:

_Na tej nowej stronie można zdobyć tajne sekrety dotyczące Troskliwych Misiów. Takie, jakich nie ma żaden z jej przyjaciół! Żeby je poznać, trzeba co prawda znać tajne hasło, ale dla dziewczynki, która o misiach wie wszystko, nie powinno to stanowić żadnego problemu!_

Szybko więc wystukała na klawiaturze „Misio - serce" i czekała. „Hasło niepoprawne. Odmowa dostępu" – popłynął głos z jej głośniczków.

_Nie _ – Pomyślała Maria – _Może więc_ _„Misio – tęcza" _

Ale znów ten sam głos oświadczył: „Hasło niepoprawne. Odmowa dostępu"

Dziewczynka zasępiła się nieco. Ale po chwili intensywnego myślenia na jej twarzy wykwitł tryumfalny uśmiech. Szybko wpisała hasło „Miś – Marudek" i czekała co się stanie.

„Hasło poprawne. Witaj o boski!" – Zaświergotał ten sam głos, tym razem jednak znacznie przyjemniej. Strona również się zmieniła. Tło nadal było czarne, ale zamiast ramki pytającej o hasło pojawiła się wyszukiwarka, oraz napis G.U.N. Dziewczynka szybko rozszyfrowała go jako „Gumisiowa Ukryta Norka" i nie przejmowała się zbytnio.

Ponownie wpisała hasło „miś", w pole wyszukiwania:

„Jak sobie życzysz, o najgenialniejszy" – Popłynęło z głośników.

Maria zdziwiła się co prawda, dlaczego ten dziwny głos nazywa ją „boskim" i „genialnym", skoro jest dziewczynką, ale potem pomyślała, że ta dziwna pani sądzi, że ona jest Shadowem. Zachichotała cichutko. Kochany jeż pewnie chciał jej zrobić niespodziankę i już kiedyś odwiedzał tę stronę…

Na ekranie monitora znów wyświetliła się nowa strona. Tym razem z wielkim napisem M.I.Ś. u góry. Cóż, dziewczynka nie mogła wiedzieć, że M.I.Ś. to skrót od Maszynowy Inteligentny Śmigacz – nazwy super-tajnej i super-nowoczesnej broni, nad którą od wielu lat pracowali naukowcy z tajnych laboratoriów korporacji G.U.N.

Zdziwiła się więc nieco, gdy zamiast małych różnokolorowych zwierzątek, pojawił się schemat dziwnego urządzenia, w dodatku z jakimiś dziwacznymi danymi w stylu „szybkość pocisku" albo „przewidywana celność, z dokładnością do setnych milimetra". Maria przypatrywała się temu dziwacznemu rysunkowi z niechęcią. Nic nie rozumiała. GDZIE SĄ MISIE!

Ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

_Jaka ja głupiutka!_ – Pomyślała – _Czemu nie wpadłam na to wcześniej? To takie proste. MISOWA WYRZUTNIA!_

Miała przed sobą plany najnowszego urządzenia transportującego Troskliwe Misie wszędzie tam, gdzie cierpi jakieś dziecko.

_Wow! Musze to natychmiast pokazać moim przyjaciołom._

Jak pomyślała, tak zrobiła. Zapisała schemat i wszystkie dane na dysku. Następnie załogowała się na swoim forum i napisała posta następującej treści:

_Drodzy Misio-fani!_

_Trafiłam na prawdziwą sensację. Oto znaleziony przeze mnie tajny projekt nowej misio-wyrzutni. Zamieszczam tu jej maleńki szkic, ale jestem w posiadaniu wszystkich danych na jej temat. Jeśli ktoś z was zainteresowany jest dokładniejszymi informacjami, proszę o kontakt e-mailowy. Mam wszystko – od prędkości wystrzeliwania pocisków (znaczy misiów), poprzez celność z jaka będą dolatywać do smutnych i nieszczęśliwych dzieci, ilość wystrzeliwanych miśków na sekundę, aż po listę materiałów niezbędnych do samodzielnego wykonania wyrzutni. _

_Pozdrawiam: Misio – Pysio_

Następnie odsunęła krzesełko i poszła wszamać kolacyjkę.

Gdy po jakichś czterdziestu pięciu minutach wróciła, na ekranie migała jej już ikona „masz wiadomość".

_Cudownie_ – Pomyślała Maria, ciesząc się, że jej post tak szybko spotkał się z dalszym odzewem. Nie spodziewała się tylko, jak wielkim. Cała jej skrzynka była wręcz zawalona listami, od nieznanych jej dotąd misio – fanów, jak: Osama bin Kowalsky, Kim Dzong Smith czy Slobodan Milkasević (_pewnie fan krówki Milka_ – pomyślała dziewczynka). Co więcej, wszyscy oni proponowali jej ogromne sumy pieniędzy za odsprzedanie im planów misio – wyrzutni.

_Jaki ten świat jest dziwny, przecież dam im je za darmo!_ – Pomyślała jeszcze dziewczynka i z cichym westchnięciem zabrała się za odpisywanie na e-maile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TYMCZASEM**

W kwaterze głównej G.U.N. zwołano w trybie pilnym, zebranie sztabu antykryzysowego. Byli już wszyscy, oprócz Wielkiego Szefa. Mimo jego nieobecności, zaszokowani pracownicy szeptali między sobą, że firma stanęła w obliczu najpoważniejszego kryzysu w dziejach – wykradziono tajne dane!

Wtem, mosiężne drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i do Sali Narad wkroczył sam Wielki Szef. Truchlały serca pracowników, na których padł stalowy wzrok jego. Każdy w duchu wznosił modły do bóstw swych opiekuńczych, aby to nie na niego padł cień podejrzeń, gdyż pewnym było, że marny będzie los takiego nieszczęśnika. Czekali więc, strwożeni.

Tymczasem WS, podszedłszy do ogromnego stołu, z chyżością, o która nikt by go nie podejrzewał, wskoczył na krzesło, a następnie na stół, dzięki czemu mógł patrzeć tej bandzie nieudaczni… znaczy swoim pracownikom w oczy.

Trzeba Wam bowiem wiedzieć drodzy czytelnicy, że Wielki Szef, człek serca mężnego i głosu tubalnego, miał zaledwie metr wzrostu. Dlatego też, nie tylko garnitury i bieliznę, ale także ukochanego Harleya miał zrobionego „na miarę". Niech was jednak nie zwiedzie, ta niepozorna postura. WS potrafi dbać o swoje interesy jak nikt inny:

„WY BANDO NIEDOUCZONYCH PÓŁGŁÓWKÓW! CZY WIECIE PO CO WAS WEZWAŁEM? LEPIEJ ŻEBYŚCIE WIEDZIELI, ALE I TAK WAM POWIEM. KTOŚ WYKRADŁ PROTOTYP NAJNOWSZEJ BRONI O KRYPTONIMIE „M.I.Ś." PRZEZ WASZĄ NIEKOMPETENCJĘ I IGNORANCJĘ, MUSIAŁEM PRZERWAĆ SWÓJ POBYT NA DOROCZNYM ZJEŹDZIE MIŁOŚNIKÓW KASZANKI! A CZY WY WIECIE, JAK JA BARDZO LUBIĘ KASZANKĘ? „

Kilku mniej przerażonych lub rozgarniętych pracowników potrząsnęło głowami. Na to WS wrzasnął, o ile to możliwe, jeszcze głośniej:

„UWIELBIAM KASZANKĘ! UBÓSTWIAM JĄ! WRĘCZ KOCHAM KASZANKĘ! A PRZEZ WAS, W TYM ROKU, NIE MOGĘ JEJ W SPOKOJU JEŚĆ! CO MACIE NA SWOJE USPRAWIEDLIWIENIE? JOHNSIE, TO Z TWOJEGO SERWERA WYCIEKŁY TAJNE DANE!"

Oczy wszystkich skierowały się teraz na schowanego w kącie chudzielca, w krótkich spodenkach oraz hawajskiej koszuli, który teraz rozglądał się nerwowo po sali. Znikąd jednak nie mógł oczekiwać ratunku. Podjął więc rozpaczliwą próbę odsunięcia od siebie podejrzeń:

„A-ale Sz-szefie. TT-t-to na-na-ppprawdę nie ja! N-nie ja! T-to n-nie mogłem b-być ja! Mnie tu nawet nie było! Przebywałem z rodziną na Hawajach! To mój pierwszy urlop od ośmiu lat. Nie chciałem zajmować się pracą! Twoi ludzie ściągnęli mnie prosto z plaży!"

„PIERWSZY OD OŚMIU LAT, RAK? LENISZ SIĘ, JOHNSIE!"

„A-ale Szefie…"

„ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! JA MÓWIĘ! JEŚLI TO NIE TY, TO KTO!"

„N-nie wiem, Sz-szefie. N-na pewno ktoś włamał się na serwer. To wina informatyków!" – Wrzasnął biedny Johnsie mając nadzieję, że odsunie tym samym od siebie gniew WS. Informatycy zapewne porysują mu lakier w samochodzie i przebiją wszystkie opony, ale z dwojga złego, wolał to.

Strategia okazała się skuteczna. Teraz oczy WS zwróciły się ku niewielkiej grupce przygarbionych mężczyzn w powyciąganych swetrach, z okularkami na nosie. Ci, nie czekając nawet na pytania WS zaczęli się bronić.

„Nie, nie, nie!"

„To nie my!"

„ To na pewno nie nasza wina!"

„Właśnie. System jest bardzo szczelny. To niemożliwe!"

„NIEMOŻLIWE!"

„Sprawdziliśmy wszystko!"

„Absolutnie wszystko!"

„ Nikt nie byłby w stanie złamać hasła!"

Krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego.

Szef jednak nic sobie z tego nie rozbił.

„NIEMOŻLIWE! A JEDNAK JAKIMŚ CUDEM INFORMACJE WYCIEKŁY! JAK TO WYTŁUMACZYCIE, HĘ? JAKIŚ HAKER MUSIAŁ ZŁAMAĆ WASZE HASŁO!"

„ Absolutnie nieprawdopodobne. Nawet najlepsi nie byli w stanie go odgadnąć, prawda chłopaki?" – Pozostali pokiwali głowami. – „Zresztą, mamy na to żywy dowód!" – Mężczyzna podszedł do intercomu i pewnym głosem powiedział – „Chłopaki, wprowadźcie Kevina M."

Po krótkiej chwili, ogromne drzwi znów się otworzyły, a dwóch rosłych ochroniarzy wprowadziło czy raczej wwiozło przywiązanego do krzesła i kneblowanego stara skarpetką mężczyznę.

WS tylko uniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia.

„To" – zaczął pospiesznie tłumaczyć szef grupy informatyków – „jest Kevin M. Najlepszy haker świata. Kiedy stworzyliśmy nasz system zabezpieczeń poprosiliśmy go i kilku jego kolegów po fachu, aby spróbowali go złamać.I żadnemu się nie udało!" – Oświadczył z dumą – „Prawda, Kev?"

Nieszczęsna (i nawiasem mówiąc niezbyt świeża) skarpetka została natychmiast wyciągnięta z ust niewolnika tak, że zdołał on pisnąć cieniutkim głosem:

„To prawda! Próbowałem wszystkiego. Od haseł standardowych, jak „Bóg" czy „seks", poprzez imiona idoli, szkolnych miłości, ukochanych piesków, aż po rozmiar bielizny babci! I nic nie działało. To hasło musi być diablo sprytne."

„TO MÓGŁBY BYĆ PRZYPADKOWY CIĄG LITER."– Zauważył przytomnie WS.

„Niemożliwe." – Stwierdził Kevin M. – „Po pierwsze, hasła które nic nie znaczą, bardzo łatwo złamać przy pomocy urządzenia deszyfrującego, a po drugie, te głupki nigdy by go nie zapamiętały."

„CO RACJA, TO RACJA." – Przyznał WS patrząc na tę bandę patałachów – „A TAK Z CIEKAWOŚCI, CO ON TU JESZCZE ROBI?"

„Po tym, jak skończył sprawdzać dla nas system postanowiliśmy go jeszcze zatrzymać i testować na nim nasze pomysły. Jest tani w eksploatacji. Trzymamy go w schowku na szczotki i karmimy chlebem i wodą."

„AHA" – Mruknął tylko WS, dla którego najważniejszymi słowami były „tani w eksploatacji". – „NO TO MOŻECIE GO ZABRAĆ" – Powiedział niedbale i już dwóch ochroniarzy wcisnęło mu skarpetkę do ust i zaczęli go ciągnąć z powrotem do schowka na szczotki. – „ALBO NIE. ZACZEKAJCIE CHWILĘ." – Rozkazał WS – „A WIĘC TWIERDZISZ, ŻE JESTEŚ NAJLEPSZYM HAKEREM SWIATA?" – Skneblowany mógł tylko pokiwać głową na potwierdzenie – „A CZY UMIAŁBYŚ WYTROPIĆ DRUGIEGO TAKIEGO JAK TY?"

-„Mmmmmmhmph" – Znów mógł tylko wymruczeć potwierdzenie M. WS spojrzał na chudzinę powątpiewaniem, ale kazał rozwiązać mu ręce i posadzić przed komputerem.

„Z TEGO SERWERA DZIŚ WIECZOREM WYCIEKŁY TAJNE DANE. MASZ ZNALEŹĆ TEGO PRZESTĘPCĘ!"

Przerażony wizją schowka na szczotki M. natychmiast zabrał się do pracy. Natomiast WS przemierzał Salę Narad w tę i z powrotem mrucząc tylko pod nosem, coś w stylu: „diabelskie nasienie", „cholerny spryciarz" i „niech no ja go dorwę".

Prawdę mówiąc, wszyscy spodziewali się, że wytropienie kogoś tak sprytnego i przebiegłego zajmie co najmniej kilka godzin. Dlatego też, aż podskoczyli gdy po dwóch minutach M. wykrzyknął:

„Aha! Mam go! Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, aby zatrzeć ślady. Jakby chciał, żebyśmy go znaleźli."

„CO TAKIEGO! CHCESZ POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TEN BEZCZELNY CHAM ŚMIEJEJ MI SIĘ PROSTO W TWARZ? NAJPIERW ŁAMIE NAJLEPSZE ŚWIATOWE ZABEZPIECZENIA, A POTEM TAK PO PROSTU ODCHODZI? CO ZA TUPET! CO ZA BEZCZELNOŚĆ! SAM NIE WIEM – MAM TEGO GENIUSZA ZABIĆ CZY ZATRUDNIĆ. KIM JEST TEN DIABEŁ WCIELONY?"

„ Chwileczkę. Właśnie dopasowuję użytkownika do numeru IP. O tak… A oto i on. Tataratatatata!"

W pomieszczeniu zaległa grobowa cisza, gdy na ekranie wyświetliło się zdjęcie małej złotowłosej dziewczynki:

„JAJA SOBIE ROBISZ, M!"

„J-ja nic z tego nie rozumiem… S-sprawdzę jeszcze raz…"

Sprawdził nawet pięć, ale rezultat był zawsze ten sam. Z ekranu monitora uśmiechała się do nich mała Maria Robotnik.

„ CZY WY CHCECIE MI POWIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TA MAŁA WYSTRYCHNĘŁA NA DUDKA CAŁY SZTAB WYKWALIFIKOWANYCH INFORMATYKÓW! " – Grzmiał Wielki Szef

„ Nic na to nie możemy poradzić…"

„Ona musi być geniuszem…"

„Tak, cudownym dzieckiem informatyki."

„Zawsze zdarza się taki jeden człowiek na całe pokolenie…"

„Właśnie. Jak M. albo Einstein..."

Znów zaczęli się nawzajem przekrzykiwać pracownicy G.U.N. Przez ten ogólny rozgardiasz przebił się dopiero pełen grozy głos Kevina M.

„Oooł…"

„CO JEST?"

„Ona jest sprytniejsza, niż myśleliśmy. Zdążyła dać ogłoszenie, że chce go opylić…"

„CO ZA BZDURY, M? MOI LUDZIE DOSTALI ROZKAZ, ABY ŚLEDZIĆ WSZYSTKIE AUKCJE INTERNETOWE. GDYBY TAK BYŁO, JUŻ BYŚMY O TYM WIEDZIELI…"

„Ale ona nie chce tego sprzedać na żadnej aukcji. Dała ogłoszenie na forum…"

„TE TEŻ MAMY OBSTAWIONE! WSZYSTKIE FORUM O BRONI, FORUM KUPNA-SPRZEDAŻY, FORUM…"

„ A o Troskliwych Misiach?"

„O CZYM?"

„O Troskliwych Misiach. To taka kreskówka, o pluszowych zwierzaczkach, które pomagają dzieciom w potrzebie i…"

M. zamknął się widząc, że wszyscy dziwnie na niego patrzą.

„A CO TE CHOMIKI MAJĄ WSPÓLNEGO Z MOJĄ BRONIĄ?"

„Misie – Poprawił go Kevin – I ta dziewczynka jest sprytniejsza niż ktokolwiek z nas…"

„ A TO CI DOPIERO NIESPODZIANKA…"

„ Twoi ludzie obstawiają aukcje, tymczasem ona dała schemat tam, gdzie nikt by go nie szukał. Dla laika, będzie to schemat jakiegoś misio-urządzenia. Tymczasem ten, kto się na tym zna, natychmiast załapie, o co chodzi."

„ MÓJ BOŻE! KIEDY TEN SZATAN W LUDZKIEJ SKÓRZE TO ZAMIEŚCIŁ?"

„Trzy godziny temu…"

„TO ZNACZY, ŻE…"

„ Tak, najprawdopodobniej dostała setki ofert i negocjuje najlepsze warunki."

„NA JOWISZA! MOJE AKCJE! MOJE OBLIGACJE! JESTEM ZRUJNOWANY! A TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZ WASZA NIEKOMPETENCJĘ I TEGO MAŁEGO GENIUSZA ZŁA!NIE POZOSTAJE MI NIC INNEGO, JAK TYLKO PALNĄĆ SOBIE W ŁEP!"

„ Nie Szefie, zaczekaj. Jest jeszcze jeden sposób." – Odezwał się milczący do tej pory szef ochrony G.U.N.

„MASZ NA MYŚLI?"

„Eksterminację i całkowita likwidację."

„Takiej niewinnej dziewczynki?" – Zdziwił się Kevin.

„Ona nie jest niewinna!" – Krzyczał szef ochrony – „Korzystając ze swego diabelskiego talentu włamała się na serwer naszej firm, wykradła dorobek wielu lat pracy i chce go sprzedać temu, kto da najwięcej! Jest do cna zepsuta, bezprzykładnie chciwa i niebezpieczna! Zbyt niebezpieczna by żyć…"

„NO… SAM NIE WIEM…"

„To groźna terrorystka, a takich trzeba eliminować."

„RACJA! ZNISZCZYĆ JĄ! JĄ I CAŁA TĘ KOLONIĘ. NIECH KAMIEŃ NA KAMIENIU NIE ZOSTANIE W MIEJSCU, KTÓRE WYCHOWAŁO I WYSZKOLIŁO TAK ZEPSUTĄ OSOBĘ! OCZYŚCIĆ TO SIEDLISKO ZŁA!"

„Rozkaz!" – I wybiegł zebrać ludzi.

„A KEVINA Z POWROTEM DO SCHOWKA! KONIEC ZEBRANIA, ROZEJŚĆ SIĘ!"

I taki był właśnie koniec Marii Robotnik – najlepszego hakera z przypadku w dziejach świata.

**THE END**

PS. Panie chroń nas przed hakerami z Bożej łaski!

PS2. Zawsze patrzcie, co wpisujecie w wyszukiwarkę. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na co się trafi… ;)


End file.
